Deleted Scene: The Walk
by karikim21
Summary: Jack takes Elizabeth on a romantic walk around the lake, as promised.
The Walk

Elizabeth waited at the edge of the water, looking out over its surface towards the setting sun. _When did life get so complicated? I used to be so sure of everything. So sure of being a teacher. So sure of coming west...now, I can't even see through to tomorrow. It all keeps changing. Are Jack's feelings changing, too? He told me I'm the only one, but someone else seems to keep showing up…_.Pulling her shawl more securely around her shoulders, Elizabeth shivered more from the unknown than from the icy Canadian twilight, and she let her thoughts trail off into a silent hope that these doubts were unfounded.

Jack walked determinedly towards Elizabeth, noting the distant look on her face and the glitter of tears in her eyes. His heart ached with the knowledge that she was unsure of him, but he just didn't know how to make her see that his heart was true, that she would always be the only one.

She didn't hear him approach, so he slipped quietly to her side and laced his fingers through hers. Leaning in so that the words were only for her, he whispered, "Let's take that walk."

They strolled along the edge of the water in silence, resting in the comfort of each other's presence and reveling in the beauty of the red-gold sky as it reflected off the gentle ripples of the small lake. Elizabeth was the first to break the silence.

"I just don't understand. Of all the places that need good nurses, why is Faith here? Why now?"

"Didn't you once tell me that life is messy? That people are messy? Faith is a talented nurse. God knows we need her skill. But with any new addition to our community, there are bound to be questions."

Elizabeth stared into Jack's eyes, drowning in the truth of his words. "Sometimes I wish the world would just fall away, or that we could run and hide from it. I just want _you_. Maybe that is selfish of me."

"Not selfish. Natural. I don't often like sharing you, either. You're an excellent teacher, and you make a difference in those children's lives everyday, but they also distract you and pull you from me."

"Oh, Jack. How do we find balance? How do we put each other first and still follow our calling?"

"Just as we are right now. We talk. We trust. We pray for guidance."

Elizabeth grew silent again, but she paused in their walk and turned to face Jack. She pulled her hand from his, and clasped both of her hands behind her to hide their nervous trembling.

"Are you sure Faith is just a friend? Please be honest."

"Elizabeth, Faith is new in town. She is hurting and confused, and I cannot turn my back on her. I am indebted to her for her help with Tom. I am also called to serve this town. She needs a friend. That's all."

"I gave my fear of losing you to God long ago. Why do new fears keep filtering in? Why is it so hard to trust?"

"Nothing in this life is easy. If it was, we would have no need of God. We have to allow challenges to deepen our love for each other, not tear us apart."

"I love you, Jack Thornton, but I can't promise that I will never be jealous."

"And I love you, Elizabeth. I don't mind convincing you that I am yours, as often as you need convincing," he replied, with a wink and a smirk that always captivated her. She giggled in response, a bit breathless.

Jack drew Elizabeth's hands from behind her back and placed a kiss gently to her forehead. Pulling her close, he prayed for strength to guide her and for courage and understanding in the uncertain days ahead.

Reading his mind, she smiled her slow, sweet smile and whispered,"From your lips to God's ears."

Had he been praying aloud? He was sure not, yet Elizabeth new his heart's words. Maybe love was working through them now, in ways unseen, drawing them together with more power than either new.

Elizabeth turned to face the last trails of the sunset, Jack's arms still around her, his love enveloping her spirit. She rested her head back against his shoulder, the fading golden rays a halo around them. She glanced from the translucence of the water to the shadows of the trees, her gaze settling on the little white schoolhouse framed against the falling night. She felt Jack's arms tighten, holding on to the moment. In an instant she felt a peace she'd never known. _This love - this peace, this knowing._ And she knew, with more security than ever before, that Jack was the one - the only one.


End file.
